honoloidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kozoku Honoka
Character Design Hair color: Light pink Eye color: Purple (But can vary depending on her headphone color; see facts to find out more) Shirt: A white, grey and pink waist-coat with glowing soulder-pad tips and pockets, with a light pink and black cross-over singlet underneath. Also has pink and white arm-warmers. Pants: A grey skirt with a pink and white belt Feet: Black almost-knee high boots. Other: Has a crown intended for kings, but wears it none-the-less. 'Nationality: '''Australian/Japanese Catchphrases *"何？馬鹿、私が言う何をすべきか！" ''"What? Idiot, what I say goes!" *"'私はパスタのような感じ..." "I Feel like pasta..." Relations 'Shizu Yuta - '''Yuta is Honoka's boyfriend. Somehow, they get along smoothly, seeing as both Honoka and Yuta are complete opposites of each other. Honoka seems to be the 'man' in the relationship, since she's more open around him, whereas Yuta is more shy in showing his affections. Somehow, Yuta can put up with Honoka's weird obsessions, and the Himedere side of her, as well as Honoka putting up with Yuta's quietness, or his ability to suprass her almost everyting she does. '''Batora Teku - '''Teku is Honoka's best friend, and butler. Honoka also considers her as the 'mother-like' figure. Although she usually complains about being bossed around, Teku obliges none-the-less. Teku (with the exception of Yuta) is also the only one that can put up with Honoka's himedere-like personality, energeticness and stubborness. She's also the only one that can win against her. '''Akira Hoshi - '''Hoshi is Honoka's other best friend, and 'cat'. Like Teku, they were both childhood friends, and grew up together. They all live in the same appartment. Honoka likes to play with Hoshi's tail when she's bored, and feed her catfood. Although Honoka considers Hoshi as her very own 'pet cat', she in no way treats her like an actual cat, but in fact, a normal person. (A normal person who is half cat, half UTAU who likes catfood.) '''Hibiki Kei -' Honoka and Kei have a love-hate relationship, because they both argue alot over nothing. Sometimes, they don't even know what they're even arguing about most of the time. They usually fight over things such as who's the better 'kami-sama/hime-sama', who has the better voice, or the difference between chickens and roosters. Although they fight, there is no violence whatsoever involved. When they're not fighting, they're usually boasting about their appearance to others, bossing someone around, or singing/dueting together. Voice Configuration Honoka's CV voice bank is both encoded in Romaji and Hiragana, and has most sounds. Her voicebank also includes a few english sounds, such as 'th', and the English waus of pronouncing the vowels. ('ay' 'ee', 'I'; pronounced 'eye'', 'oh' and 'u'; pronounced 'you') She also has trilling sounds. (Meaning she can roll her r's at ease.)'' Her ACT I can be downloaded here ! (Please take note that it also includes Batora Teku, since they're meant to be a pack) If the link is broken, try Honoka's official wiki page on the UTAU wiki She sounds best with the normal resampler, and doesn't need flags unless the song is out of her usual singing range. (If so, simply set the flags to: ''Y0H0B0'.) '' Honoka will also be recieving a VCV voicebank, as well as an ACT II in the near future. There is a ''slight ''chance she will also be recieving an English voicebank, but as of now, it's currently out of the question. Facts *Honoka's genderbend and brother is named Honoko. *She is a soprano. *She is rather naïve when it comes to most things. *She doesn't like people thinking she's an egotistical person, because she simply isn't one to begin with. *Honoka is her first name, and Kozoku is her last/family name. *When using Honoka's voicebank, why not leave a tag clearly labeled 'Kozoku Honoka' or 'Honoka Kozoku'? Her owner would love to see all the videos you use her in! (please try to use the first suggestion, as it is the intended way of typing her name. *Her headphones change color, depending on her mood! When she's angry, they turn red. When she's embarrased, they turn pink! Her headphone is purple at deafalt, and as of now, has no meaning. Usage Clause You may use Kozoku Honoka freely as you wish, just so long as you credit her owner, creator and voice provider accordingly, and not profit, or make money using her voice bank. HOWEVER, under sertain circumstances, you ''may ''pitchpend her to better suit the song, altough you may not claim her as a pitchloid or a new UTAU completely. You also may not claim or redistribute her as your own, nor may use her voice bank for anything other than its intended purpose, which is to be used as an UTAU. Please avoid using her voice bank in a way that may offend and/or abuse copyright reasons, or people whom you share it with. Thank you! Concept ART Honoka's official design. It is also transparent, so feel free to use it as you wish. You may not, however, use it as a template, or create an OC with it. Please credit the owner (PastaDreams) wherever possible. Thank you! Category:Himedere Category:HONOloids Category:Kozoku Honoka Category:Female HONOloids Category:Kozoku